Jenny Wakeman
Jenny Wakeman (or XJ-9 as her model name by her mother) is the primary character of My Life as a Teenage Robot who is a super android invented by Dr. Nora Wakeman who became an independent teenager and superhero of her world, similar to Danny Phantom. She protected her home town and the rest of the planet against space invaders known as the Cluster led by the former Queen Vexus until her army was defeated by the human rebellion while Jenny went after the Queen on Cluster Prime and freed the planet of their confinement. Jenny made her debut in crossover territory in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, being one of the captured heroes from one of the worlds of the Nicktoons Universe, but was rescued thanks to Danny and others. After the Nicktoons Unite Series, she returned once again as one of the primary characters of the Nicktoons Saga at the start of Frozarburst's Toon Wars Crossover Series, having heeded a distress call from Jimmy Neutron about them teaming up to defend Retroville from another Toybot invasion, eventually staying allied with the other heroes indefinitely as part of the massive Toon Force alongside her mother and Brad Carbunkle. 5 years later in Toon Wars: The Final Days, however, she was gravely injured by Sugilite in the virus attack on Bikini Bottom only reappearing much later after being repaired by Sandy Cheeks and Phoebe with a new armor, allowing her to return to the Toon Force to battle the corrupted Crystal Gems sent out by the Toon Goddess. After evening the odds against them and winning the 2nd and 3rd phase of the battle, she survived the bombing of the Forgotten Society and fought with the remainder of the heroes against the Toon Goddess to the very end when reality was shifted as a result of her demise. Appearance My Life as a Teenage Robot At first in her own series and the Nicktoons Unite Era, Jenny resembled a white metallic teenage girl with blue pigtails connected by bolts, a crop top and miniskirt, long boots, and a single bolt on her stomach resembling a belly button. Each part is traditionally colored white and blue, but could easily be recolored to red and white on some occasions. She has four fingers, seemingly no toes unless upgraded or disguised as a human, and no ears (the pigtails acting as the auditory sensors instead). Due to both the art style and the her design, each of Jenny's limbs are shown to be highly elastic, able to stretch, swell, curl, and bend in various shapes and sizes. Toon Wars At the start of the Toon Wars, Jenny rushed into combat midway during her upgrade process, outfitting her with the frame she would use throughout the war. As a result, the unfinished model appeared to look like her original but with a square purple chestplate with exposed blue electronics (the left one shaped like a circle and the right shaped like a rectangle). Her belly-bolt now has a blue highlight extending from her breast to her miniskirt around it, and her boots, hands, and face are left with grey unpainted metal, exposing the bolts on them. Jenny's face is also partially exposed with one patch of metal on it and lines coming from her eyes to her dome. Unlike before, Jenny now has five fingers and her endoskeleton reveals she has 5 toes that are interchangeable whenever she integrates her rocket boots. After the Nicktoons Saga, Jenny returns in the Gumball Saga in her completed form, now having a more sturdy and rounder frame than both its original and unfinished state. Though it came with a caveot. Her elastic limbs had been given permanent joints disallowing her to stretch them unless she manipulates the wiring around them to essentially shoot them like a piston. This, along with the added shoulder guards and larger boots, were designed for the conditions of war, additionally sacrificing the exceedingly high number of weapons she previously had to prevent opposing forces from having to cause more damage if they ever obtained or replicated them. Her armor this time now is colored purple with a lighter shade of blue for her highlights and flames on her boots, including a traditional blue for her hair and pigtails. Her eyes now have visible eyelashes and at times her face can be seen with a small stub resembling an animal's nose when facing the side. Toon Wars: The Final Days After being torn to pieces by Sugilite, leaving her as a torso and head, Jenny's remains were fully repaired and outfitted with newer hardware and better armor than before, upgrading her into the powerful XJ-Ultimate. Unlike the armor traditionally worn in Toon Wars, this one colored almost entirely blue with white stripes, white flames on her boots, and red highlights on her shoulder guards and lights on her waist and boots. Her forearms and legs now feature transparent metal that show the inner workings of her body. Her wrists also feature two gauntlets that if activated can generate two electric sabers. Though in Toon Wars and the show prior, Jenny tended to have a wide wingspan with rockets underneath them, this model replaces them with two thin blades that can gravitate her without the need for conventional rocket power. Oddly enough, this armor does contain extendable limbs when activated from certain joint areas and now features a more feminine breastplate instead of her original flat ones. Personality Due to the nature of her artificial intellect created by Nora Wakeman, Jenny was designed without being bound entirely by the laws of robotics, giving her the mind of an eager, somewhat tomboyish teenager who desired acceptance from her peers due to her being. Although very kindhearted and trusting to others, this sometimes causes her to come off as naive and easy to fool, as further exploited by much of her enemies from her series. On rare occasions, though, she tended to be hotheaded and stubborn, and oftentimes annoyed by her mother's nagging and Sheldon never seeming to let her be. Nevertheless, both in the show and Toon Wars, she is highly vigilant and honorable. But, at times, she can be a bit reckless. Her heroism and determination carry over to the Nicktoons Unite Series and the Toon Wars, but her core personality was slightly matured due to age. In the canceled chapters of Nicktoons Nega War, Jenny was quick to assume Jimmy Neutron was the one who attacked her world with Queen Vexus by his side. But after a simple conversation with him, she nervously apologizes and helps him save the day. Tiff, one of her bullies from the show, also came to befriend her when she offered to let loose on Vexus since she came to realize how much good Jenny had done, which Jenny herself recognizes from her. In Toon Wars, Jenny is happy to teamup with the other Nicktoons again despite the horrific events unfolding, proving herself to be ever battle-ready when it comes to defending the multiverse from imminent danger. In the Gumball Saga, her cunning is also seen when she accurately predicts with Danny that the Toon Force might have been sent to a trap by the Syndicate when a call was made an hour ahead of time. She also speaks politely to others she hasn't seen before, even in the toughest conditions at that moment. In the Samurai Jack Saga, however, the war was starting to wear down on her on an emotional level, likewise for the rest of the Toon Force, as she had quickly begun to regret fighting against and having to kill much of the former Nicktoons characters from various worlds manipulated by the Syndicate. By the start of the Final Days, due to her constant victories throughout the 5-year war, Jenny had become far more confident and as mentioned by Nora, cocky when it came to battle. Since by this point the war had ended, Jenny became a lot more soft spoken and cheerful than she was prior while remaining ever vigilant should another threat occur. Which, unfortunately, happened when the corrupted Sugilite attacked the Krusty Krab. Confident her her abilities, Jenny unquestionably rushed into combat with the fusion. But as feared by Nora, Brad, and Jimmy, Jenny was gruesomely defeated as her cockiness had grown into her. As a result, the trauma of war and the near death experience she suffered had caused her to refuse to awaken by the time of her repair from humiliation and her sorrow. Thankfully, by the time the Toon Force fought the Crystal Gems, she recovered and regained her confidence after much reflection, courageously going in to save her friends when they were nearly overrun, and battling the menacing Toon Goddess even after she killed almost everyone around her and lost a limb. Relationships Brad Carbunkle Nora Wakeman Tuck Carbunkle Queen Vexus Vega Tiff Jimmy Neutron Toon Force Danny Phantom Armors and Standard Frames Immediately following the opening of the Toon Wars with the Nicktoons Saga, Nora Wakeman almost immediately got to work on completing Jenny's unfinished new frame and developed new armors for war time. Only one of which was created and used to its fullest potential while the other was left in its prototype phase as schematics. Luckily, parts of the ultimate armor would be installed onto Jenny prior to her upgrades, and would later be completed in the Final Days by Sandy and Phoebe. Type 1 Body The original frame prior to her upgrades in the Nicktoons Saga. This was her most iconic and suitable type at the time, able to endure much damage, travel at great speeds on Earth and in space, and carry a tremendous amount of firepower all within a slim design. However, she constantly suffered from rust upon contact with the water, could easily be taken apart if done correctly by nanites or loose bolts, and occasionally found herself being beaten severely by stronger machines due to her body being relatively slim. As she grew older, Jenny's model was modified slightly to accommodate the changes. But once she became an adult, Jenny found that the abundance of weapons in her systems were easily susceptible to hacking or excessive damages. By her request, Nora then proceeded to upgrade her body to the Type 2 frame featured in Toon Wars. Type 2 Body Battle Armor Ultimate Armor Stats Jenny, even in her original series, is one of the most powerful members of the Toon Force. Though at times requiring assistance from others, overall, her built-in weapons and fighting prowess have helped her greatly even against those such as Queen Vexus and her army. In Toon Wars, even when slightly de-powered when her upgrade process is incompleted, Jenny is still incredibly strong and active, only taking damage when someone catches her off balance like when Vlad had briefly deactivated her in the Gumball Saga. Her cunning maneuvers for the longest time helped her battle through waves upon waves of enemies throughout the series. And her arsenal is powerful enough to almost completely demolish the battlefield. This, unfortunately, would also be her downfall as she was highly confident that she would be able to take on any other threat that comes her way, only to be beaten to the point of imminent deactivation by Sugilite in Toon Wars: The Final Days, leading to her not wanting to fight or turn herself on in humiliation. Sandy says, however, that with the right equipment and strategy, Jenny can still fight better than she has before. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Jenny Wakeman Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot